The present invention provides an entertaining and effective system, device and method to facilitate communication between persons, and in particular to between persons in social environments. The system includes a number of personal, portable communication devices each having a display, a wireless transceiver, a memory holding a number of audio files, an audio speaker, and an interface to allow the user to select and transmit one of the stored audio files.
Preferably each device contains a variety of audio files some having generally positive or negative messages, some being suitable for a communication to a male or female, and some being more suitable for invitation or a reply.
In use, a first user selects an audio file to send to the device of a second person. This is done by scrolling through the list of audio files in the display. The user then aims the transceiver of the device toward the device of the second user and depresses the “Send” button, which causes the wireless transceiver to transmit a preferably narrow-beam wireless (e.g., infra-red) signal to the device of the second user. After receiving the signal, the device of the second user locates and plays the audio file selected by the first user. The second user can then choose an appropriate audio file to transmit back to the first user in reply.